The Romantic Adventures of Benny and Mark
by Dr. John Ragbrain
Summary: Mark and Benny suddenly reveal that their feelings for one another are highly powerful! The feelings are romantic in nature!
1. Chapter 1: The Relations

The Romantic Adventures of Benny and Mark,  
by Dr. John Ragbrain

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Greetings! I was so disheartened and frustrated by the poor reception of my other works on this website that I was forced to take a hiatus of several years from writing anything! Luckily I am now confident enough in my extraordinary writing abilities to write additional fiction for the reader's enjoyment! In the interest of appealing more broadly to the general populace, I have utilized the use of a fine literary device, dialogue! I hope that you enjoy my new story! In addition, I am eating a grape-flavored popsicle at this time!

Chapter 1: The Relations

Mark Cohen was walking around in New York City one day! While walking around, he was also doing such things as using a camera to create moving pictures of people doing things! The things included but were not limited to walking around! Mark Cohen was amused by this, because, as previously stated, he was also walking around! Suddenly, as Mark was walking around, he was approached by a black man! The black man was highly familiar in appearance, because Mark Cohen was well-acquainted with the black man already!

"Hello!" said the black man! The black man's name was Benjamin "Benny" Coffin III! He was a highly arrogant businessman who had caused Mark Cohen and Mark Cohen's good friends to undergo unpleasant experiences in the past! "I am interested in pursuing an exciting new business endeavor with your assistance, Mark! If you do not assist me in this endeavor, I will use my powerful influence to cause unpleasant experiences to happen to you again!"

Mark was highly frightened by Benny's threat! He knew that Benny was indeed capable of causing bad things to happen, since he had done it in the past! The bad things had included Mark and his friends not possessing a living space! However, the bad things had been averted by some sort of relations between Benny and Mimi Marquez! Mimi Marquez was the girlfriend of Mark Cohen's good friend, Roger Davis! She was a highly attractive woman! At any rate, Benny now continued to speak!

"You see," said Benny, "the business endeavor I am proposing involves romantic relations between you and I!" After saying these words, Benny began to sing a song! The song dealt with Benny's high levels of romantic attraction toward Mark! Mark was stunned, because he had not really had any extensive dealings with Benny at recent times! Also Benny was heterosexual and married to a woman! Also Mark was heterosexual and had recently gone through a painful breakup with a person of the female gender!

However, an additional reason for the stunned nature of Mark existed! Mark began to sing, using lyrical means to explain this additional reason! The additional reason was that Mark was also highly attracted to Benny! Both men were highly happy because their attraction to one another was mutual! They began to jump around happily, and then kissed each other sensually! Then they engaged in a variety of other romantic endeavors such as having sexual relations! It was highly exciting!

THE END. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Marriage

The Romantic Adventures of Benny and Mark,  
by Dr. John Ragbrain

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have finally finished with the consumption of the grape-flavored popsicle which I was eating at a previous time! In addition, I have realized that a great many aspects of my story remain unexplained! In light of this lack of explanation, I have ventured to create a new part of my story in order to create an explanation to explain the aspects! They are explained very thoroughly in this part of the story! The aspects include why Benny and Mark would not go on to obtain some sort of legally binding marriage to one another after discovering their great love!

Chapter 2: The Marriage

Mark Cohen and Benjamin "Benny" Coffin III had just finished discovering their great love for one another! The love was highly passionate and signified by their having of sexual relations with one another! The sexual relations happened at a previous time which is not discussed in this chapter of the story! However, Mark Cohen and Benjamin "Benny" Coffin III were enthralled by the relations to such a degree that Mark Cohen and Benjamin "Benny" Coffin III deemed it appropriate to continue having sexual relations for an indefinite period of time!

"Benny!" said Mark, as he used his camera to create moving pictures of his lover, Benjamin "Benny" Coffin III! "Perhaps we should become married! Marriage is a highly great thing to be had in such circumstances as ours! The circumstances are that we are highly in love and are having sexual relations constantly!"

"Indeed!" said Benny! "These circumstances are greatly conducive to the having of a wedding! We must arrange to have a wedding in an immediate fashion!" Benny used his powerful business influence to gain various resources necessary for having a wedding! The resources included wedding bouquets and formal apparel to be worn by the wedding guests! It was a highly costly and time-consuming affair!

Finally Benny amassed enough resources to have the wedding! The wedding was held in a small church in New York City! This was because Benny and Mark were both residents of New York City! The wedding was attended by a variety of people! The people included Mark's parents! The parents were highly hilarious and had left messages on Mark Cohen's answering machine in the past! In addition the people included Benny's wife, Allison! Benny was stunned by the presence of his wife! This was because he was reminded that, although he was now in the process of becoming married, he already had a wife!

Benny was highly confounded by this turn of events! He shouted, "I am angry!" The reason for his shouting of this sentence was that he was angry! He ordered his powerful guards to remove his wife from the proceedings! The guards were very strong and had large muscles! Although Benjamin "Benny" Coffin III's wife, Allison, was displeased by this turn of events, Benny and Mark continued to become married without further interruption! They were highly happy as a result of this!

THE END. 


End file.
